Ascension - Chapter 2
Ascension Campers filed past me in long lines. Each had their armor ready and weapons at their side. I quickly made my way towards the Hermes cabin. I was unsure how a CTF match here would work. Did each team have their own flag? Or were there just two teams decided? I would have to ask Phineas as soon as I returned. When I arrive at the cabin most of the Hermes kids were suited up and making their way out. Phineas saw me arriving and quickly greeted me. “Ah! Where’d you run off to? I was supposed to give you a tour and brief you about the game,” Phineas asked as he picked up a bronze axe. “Meh, guess it’ll have to wait,” I shuffled past him and reached into my bag. After searching its contents I pulled out my sword. It had a dark blue hilt and a three foot, Primordial steel blade. “Eh! Nice blade,” Phineas marveled at its design then shook his head and continued. “Anyway, here’s how it works. There are two teams; all the cabins align themselves on ones of the sides. Since you’re not a Hermes, I’ll let you join whatever team you want, no hard feelings. It’s what we usually do for the non-Hermes kids” “And what about the rules and stuff?” I inquired. “Oh, don’t worry about all that. Just swing your sword and get the flag. Pretty simple,” Phineas strapped on chest plate and looked over at me. “Hmm, here take this hoodie. It’s got some celestial bronze chain mail in it. Should stop some weaker blows,” He reached underneath his bunk, retrieved a black hoodie and handed it to me. “Alright, we’d be better be off,” I nodded and the two of us headed out the door. Outside the cabin the Hermes kids waited patiently for their leader. They were all equipped with armor and had their weapons at their sides. Beyond them the rest of the cabins were mobilizing and preparing. You could tell each cabin apart by looking at their weapon choices. The Hermes kids had lighter weapons; the Apollo kids were equipped with bows, while the Ares kids had large war axes and spears. Phineas led our cabin to the edge of the woods where the other campers gathered. There were at least a hundred kids. In the center stood a centaur who seemed to be giving orders. I couldn’t really hear him so I just looked about the crowd trying to find Lionel or Jordan. Then the centaur pointed at me and said some words that I couldn’t hear. “Seth, he wants to know which team you want to join,” Phineas whispered after kicking my shin. “Red or Blue!” “Oh!” I said startled. “Umm, I dunno…Red I guess” The centaur nodded and someone passed me a red bandanna to wear. “Mate, You gotta pay attention when Chirion is speaking,” Phineas scolded at me. Before I could respond, Chirion said something and the campers divided themselves. I noticed that the Hermes kids were all wearing blue bandannas. Phineas looked at me apologetically then led his guys over to the blue side of the forest. “Hey, you’re a Lelantos kid right?” A guy from the Red team walked over. I looked over my head and grunted in agreement. He signaled one of his friends and a bow was thrown at me. I caught it and put it over my shoulder. “Well, Blue team got Apollo’s cabin, so we’ll need you to shoot with our boys,” The guy must have been the captain. I wasn’t the only one he was giving orders to. Everyone seemed to be following his instructions. I looked around at the kid hoping to find Jordan or Lionel. I talked to some of the other kids about the teams. Apparently, Demeter’s and Ares’ cabin were on the other team. Our team was made up of Poseidon, Hades, Athena, Dionysus, and an assortment of the minor god cabins. I was assigned to work with a group of archers from various cabins under the command of a Poseidon kid named Piotr. Our orders were to stay behind and cover the demigods up front. We gathered in a large group and anxiously waited for the horn to signal the beginning of the game. I had my new boy drawn with an arrow ready. My sword hung at my side, hopefully I wouldn’t get close enough to use it. Abaddon had given me the sword and told me that it had powerful abilities. I’m not even sure of its full potential. Suddenly the horn sounded and the Red team ran forward. My squad and I hurried behind a line of demigods. We could see the blue team in the distance. My heart raced and I pulled back my bow and let loose an arrow. The arrow bounced harmlessly off a kid shield. The two teams collided and the sound of their weapons clashing was heard across the forest. The excitement of battle kept the other archers from seeing how non-proficient my archery was. The best shot I had was in the shoulder of a Hecate girl. Eventually I had run out of arrows. I turned around to see if I could pick up any other lying on the ground when I looked up and saw another wave of Blue soldiers coming from behind. “Behind us! It’s a trap!” Another one of the archers screamed. Within seconds they were upon us. I dodged an arrow aimed at my head and quickly ran, followed closely by my squad of archers. We tried our best to shoot and run. Around us our fellow red team soldiers were being knocked out or taken prisoner. Ahead of us I saw a trench. If we could make it there we could hide and try to find another way to the flag. “Quick guys, to that trench over there,” I screamed at the other. As we ran arrows flew all around us. On our tails were demigods striking down blue soldiers. A volley of arrows took down two kids on my right and nearly hit me. We jumped down into the trench. Only four of us had made it to the safe point. We heard more footsteps approaching. There was a small cave on the side of the trench and we quickly squeezed into it. One of the kids was a son of hades named Garret. He manipulated the ground and covered the hole up with only a few breathing holes. Soon the blue team soldiers had jumped down into the trench. “Hey, where the heck did they go?” One of them asked confused. They cursed and ran off back to the main battle. We waited a bit and then Garret opened opened up the hole and we crawled out. “Dang, looks like Blue is gonna win this one!” Garret said as he looked back over at the battle. “Pff, it’s all those newbs their getting. They outnumber us two to one,” Said Piotr in response. “Hey, Phelps! Run up ahead and see if you can spot any of our scouts or rogues!” Phelps ran from behind and me and went deeper into the forest. “Should we get back to the battle? Or go defend our flag?” I asked curiously. “Negative on both. Our Hephaestus kids booby trapped the whole area around the flag so that’s not a problem.” Piotr said as he plucked an arrow out of his armor. “And it looks like were going to lose this battle no matter what. So we gotta focus on getting the flag quickly” “Piotr!” Phelps jumped down into the trench suddenly. “Found one of the scouts. They located the flag. It’s at the north east end of the forest. Right at the top of some big trees. The scouts planned an attack from all sides in about 20 minutes. We can make it if we hurry. “Good!” Piotr got up and made ready for departure. “Garrett, search for more stragglers and get to the flag. Everyone else, lets go!” We took off through the forest. On our back we could still hear the battle. It was dying down, but still remained as fierce as ever. I wondered how Phineas, Jordan, or Lionel were doing. They were probably okay. They can take care of themselves. Plus they were on the winning team. We jumped over rocks and darted past trees. Piotr had some great stamina. Phelps and I could barely keep up. After we had ran for about ten minutes Piotr slowed down. “Alright, two minute breather,” Phelps and I collapsed on the ground as Eddie scouted around. “So…I didn’t catch your name,” Phelps spoke to me between breaths. “I’m Gunny Phelps, but everyone calls me Phelps” “Heh, name’s Seth,” I replied. “Weapons!” Piotr cried and pulled us both up. All of a sudden a number of blue soldiers descended upon us. I threw aside my bow and drew my sword. Eddie and Phelps both took out small dagger. The demigods that attacked us were Ares’ kids. There were four of them. Two had spears, one had an axe, and the last held a large broadsword. Within minutes of the fighting, Phelps fell to the ground with blood streaming from his nose. One of the kids with the spears had attacked me. My sword was ready and I parried his blow and hit him with the flat of my blade against his temple. He crumpled to the ground. Meanwhile Eddie had darted around with his knives and managed to take out the other guy with the spear. However, the axe kid swung at him and Eddie flew back into a tree. He fell, knocked out cold. The two remaining kids turned at me ready to finish the fight. They suddenly charged but out of no where two arrows flew into their chests, blowing them both backwards. The arrows were apparently poisoned and they lay paralyzed on the ground. I looked up to my rescuer. It was a girl. She stood upon a branch high on one of the trees. She looked to be of Asian descent and had long brown hair. There was a look of superiority on her face. She jumped down and landed beside me. She knelt down and examined Piotr and Phelps. Both were still unconscious and unresponsive. She then retrieved her arrows from the Ares' kids bodies. “Leave them, the nymphs will be here soon,” Her voice was icy and placid. She began to walk off, then turned towards me. “Aren’t you coming?” I quickly regained my senses and nodded. She turned back around and the two of us ran off. 'Maverick's POV ' Maverick Falconer stood with the majority of the Blue army at his rear. His hands were folded upon his war hammer that rested on the ground. In clear view was an open field with the Red flag moving with the wind. The remnants of the Red team's army was being mopped and taken prisoner. The battle had been an overwhelming victory for the Blue. Now all that remained was to retrieve the enemy's flag. Scouts had reported that the field was ladened with explosives and other booby traps set by the Hephaestus kids. There were also small pockets of soldiers that had assumed defensive positions. They were equipped with long bows and a ballista was mounted behind a barricade. These, however, were the least of concerns for Maverick. The defenses could be overcome easily by the Demeter kids and the defenses were no match for the superior Ares soldiers. "Hey Mav! What are we waiting for?" Asked another Lucy, one of the daughters of Zeus. "We already swept past their army, this is nothing!" Maverick turned to face her with slight grin on his face. "Trust me, I know.," Maverick folded his arms and took a step forward. "Right now, I'm waiting for the Ghost to show his face" The Ghost was a very mysterious figure at camp. He claimed to be a child of Melinoe but Maverick had seen powers displayed by the Ghost that weren't quite normal. Melinoe's cabin was on the opposing team and the Ghost was a figure that no one should take lightly. "Well, maybs he got captured or taken out already?" Lucy chirped excitedly. She wanted a fight badly. "I doubt it..." Macerick gazed along the field. Nothing was different. "Hey, wannabe Thor! Are we gonna win this or what?" Jordan appeared alongside Maverick and gave him a friendly bump. "Ehhh, I guess we've waited long enough!" Maverick hoisted up his hammer and signaled the troops to make their move. "Lets take 'em!" A battlecry went among among the blue soldiers and they charged into the field. The children of Demeter began to manipulate the plant life and set off the booby traps triggering mass explosions in the area. The Apollo archers fired hundreds of arrows at the defenders causing mass confusiond and chaos. The Ares kida finished them off with ease. The barricade surounding the flag stood strong as the ballista and the remaining defenders fended off the assault by the Ares' kids. Other demigods of other cabins fell back as soon as the Ares' kids did. Maverick charged at the barricade with his golden hammer raised. He ran straight ath the defenders deflecting arrows with his hammer and using his aerokinesis to blow away attacks. When he was close enough he jumped high into the air above the barricade. Mustering up his energy he lifted his hammer and slammed into the ground. The attack devasted the barricade throwing sandbags and boulders everywhere. The defenders were blwon back and quickly captured or were assaulted by blue soldiers.However the Ballista miraculously stood readying an explosive arrow aimed for Maverick. "Mav! Get out of the way!" Lucy yelled running towards him. Maverick turned back at the Ballista and grinned. Electrical energy started to project from his body. Then in a split second he was gone and appeared behind the Ballista moving at inhuman speeds. It exploded in a flash and the operators were thrown backwards. Maverick placed his hammer down and watched as Lucy excitedly skipped over to the flag. "Heh, guess the Ghost really did get ta-," Maverick realized he had spoken too soon as a fog began to devolop and it quickly began to obscure their vision. "Lucy! Get away from the flag," Maverick screamed stumbling around in the mist. A scream was heard throughout the field. "Lucy?!?" Maverick yelled. Another scream soon followed the first. Almost in unison screams were let out by the Blue army. Maverick tripped suddenly over the body of another soldier. Maverick cursed and cried out for anyone. He then had an idea and summoned a blast of wind to take out the fog. It only somewhat worked as it made a small clearing. However, fog slowly began to seek back in. "Maverick!" Maverick wuickly turned hoping to see Lucy, instead Jordan Lamont ran towards him. "The Ghost is taking us all out," Jordan gasped for air and struggled to stay on her feet. "Yeah, figured that," The situation was grim. It looked like a majority of the troops were taken out and it was impossible to organize with all the fog. Maverick then picked up him hammer and readied himself. "Heh, guess he is going to come after us eventually. So we'll just wait for him!" Jordan looked at him with disbelief, but then got herself up and readied her lance. "This is stupid Mav," Jordan bluntly said as she peered into the mist. Suddenly, as if on cue a slender, cloaked figure descended into the clearing in the fog. The fog ceased to seap into the clearing as if held back by an invisible wall. "Your forces are beat and the flag will be ours in a matter of minutes. Surrender is the logical choice," The Ghost said in a cold voice with a hint of disturbing joy. "You...Don't know who you're talking to!" Maverick lifted his hammer above his head ready to charge. "You may be the Ghost, but I'm still the Hammer of Zeus!" Jordan rolled her eyes and lifted her lance ready to charge with Maverick. The Ghost grinned from underneath his hood and drew a slender, silver word. "Then let us begin," Chapter 3 ~Ze Lord of Epic Was Here~ 22:48, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Category:DragoonFlareJR Category:Ascension